From Vampires & Werewolves to Witches & Wizards
by CeceAsh
Summary: When Bella finds a letter from Hogwarts, she is whisked into another supernatural world filled with things she'd only heard about in fairy tales. With an instant connection to Hermione, will love sprout from their friendship?
1. August 30th

I didn't know exactly what to expect as I looked at the red train right in front of me, marked: "The Hogwarts Express". So Much had occurred in the last few days, it was mostly a blur to me, to be honest. And now here I was, boarding a train that was filled with hundreds of other teenagers, that will take me to a magical school. Never in my life would I have even known about this, if I hadn't of found a letter in Charlie's sock drawer.

Upon more searching, I found a small pile of them. Apparently, I had been getting these letters every year since my eleventh birthday. When I confronted Charlie about it, he was livid. I was never supposed to find those letters. But now that I knew about them, I couldn't not want to find out more. He refused to tell me anything other than what I already knew, so instead I called my mother.

I have to admit, I didn't necessarily believe everything that she told me right away. Of course, then I thought about my secret I had been living pretty much since I got to Forks. My boyfriend turning out to be a vampire, and my best friend, a werewolf. Nothing should be out of the realm of possibility after all that I've been through with them, so I listened to everything my mother told me, letting it sink in.

Come to find out, my mother is a Witch. Not the kind like we've all seen in stupid Halloween movies that are out to get young children or anything. However, there were bad witches and wizards, but the majority of the magical world was good. She told me about our ancestors, and how I am a Witch. I get it from her side of the family, though she was skeptical because I never showed signs of being one.

She didn't know about the letters Charlie had hid from me, but she wasn't surprised either. He divorced her all those years ago because he found out that she was a Witch. And when I was born, he didn't want me growing up to be one like her, so he got custody of me. I still got to see her on occasion and I talked to her over the phone every other night. I've missed having a mother.

If I was happy with my life, I wouldn't have agreed to go in the first place. But with the Cullens leaving, Jacob refusing to talk to me, and then learning that Charlie had been keeping such a big thing from me, I was just plain miserable. I needed to get away...and apparently that included going to a school that was located so far away from the home and people I've always known.

I wanted a fresh start where no one knew me, and where things didn't remind me of my past. I wasn't exactly close with anyone back home except for Jacob and Angela, and since Jake wasn't speaking to me anymore, Angela was the only one else who was there for me. I promised to keep in touch with her, and I would. She didn't understand why I had to leave so fast, barely getting to say goodbye before my Mom and Phil came to whisk me away.

I couldn't tell her the truth though, about the letters, the shopping trip to get spell books and wand, about the magical school I would be attending to learn all sorts of new things. Keeping her in the dark would be the hardest thing I had to do, but it was necessary, or so I was told. No one could know about the magical world who wasn't a Witch or Wizard themselves.

The toot of the train whistle pulled me out of my thoughts, and I rushed over to where a man was packing luggage. As the others did, I left my cart so he could deal with everything, and I made my way onto the train with only my carry on that held my school uniform. Mostly everyone was already in the seats they wanted, chatting it up with their friends, performing little tricks that still boggled my mind.

I thought I was used to the supernatural by now, but magic was a whole new ballpark from vampires and werewolves. At least to me. I made my way through the tiny hall, weaving through a few other people as I looked in the compartments for a place to sit, trying not to trip all the while. I finally came to an open door at the end where there was one spot left, and I decided just to take it so I wouldn't have to go looking in the other train were three other people, and as I knocked lightly, they stopped their quiet conversation and looked at me with bright eyes.

"Is it okay if I sit in here with you guys? Everywhere else is full..."

"Sure!" The redheaded boy said eagerly. "It's okay, right?" Turning to the others.

"Of course. I'm Harry." The black haired boy stuck his hand out and shook mine. "And this here is Ron, and Hermione." he gestured to the boy next to him, and the girl sitting across from them.

I shook all their hands, and the girl named Hermione, moved her things over more so I could have room to sit.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Bella Swan." I replied quietly.

"So you are an American! I thought I heard you wrong the first time. Are you new? I've never seen you before." Ron asked.

"Yes, this is my first year..."

"That's strange." The boy called Ron mused.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, we started our first year when we were eleven. And you're obviously not an eleven year old...you'd be much smaller, and more annoying."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not that you're annoying now, but, aw bloody hell..."

"I think it's best to stay quiet, Ron. You just seem to be digging a bigger hole as you go on." Hermione smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"It's okay, I knew what you meant." I clarified.

"If I may," Hermione turned to me. "How come this is your first year?"

I took a deep breath and explained to them what all happened over the course of my finding out, then ending up here, talking to them.

"So your father is a Muggle?" Ron asked.

"Um..." I furrowed my brow, not sure if that was an insult or not.

"Muggles are non-magic folk." Hermione pointed out. "Both of my parents are."

"Oh, then yes. He's a...Muggle."

_Such a strange word._ I thought.

Ron chuckled. "There's so much you have to learn, Bella."

"Be quiet, Ron, you're making her nervous." Hermione noticed.

"I wonder what house she'll be in." Harry thought out loud.

"House?" I asked, again, not knowing what the heck they were talking about.

"Yes. There are four houses." Hermione started. "Gryffindor, Hufflefuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting hat puts you in whatever house it knows you'll do best in."

"How does _that _work?"

"They call you up, put the hat on your head, and it will tell you what house your in. Then you go sit at that table, and everything will be explained further by a Prefect."

I didn't even bother asking what a Prefect was, I just nodded like I got everything she said, when really, I still was confused. I mean, how can a hat decide your future?

"What houses are you all in?"

"Gryffindor." Ron said proudly.

"Is that a good house?"

"The best. But Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are great too, just hope to God you don't get put in Slytherin."

"How come, besides the icky name?"

Hermione giggled to herself.

"Well, all the bad witches and wizards have come from Slytherin." Ron continued. "Most of the ones now aren't very nice either, and I suggest staying away from a guy named Draco Malfoy."

I nodded, hoping I can remember everything they say. Anything to help me get by a little bit easier.

"It will be okay, you'll have us." Harry announced.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, and Hermione nodded, flashing me a comforting smile.

I'm not sure exactly what I had expected, but right now, sitting with the three of them, I didn't feel like an outcast. I felt like I was where I was meant to be, for the first time in my life. Even though they asked me more about my life back home in Forks, they were oddly interested, and listened to me babble on about this and that. All the while, never looking bored from what they were hearing.

"We'll be there soon." Hermione said after an hour of questions from Ron. "We should change into our robes."

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed as he checked his watch and stood next to Harry, then grabbed their clothes and shuffled out the door.

"We change in here, the boys will find some other place." She waved it off.

I grabbed my carry-on, and pulled out my robes as Hermione closed the blinds to the thin windows on the cabin door, and locked it. I was never fond of changing in front of people in gym, but for some reason, this girl made me feel comfortable. Usually I would change as fast as I could, almost falling over, but now, I took my time...mostly because I was watching Hermione and how she put everything on.

There were many layers to these outfits, but in the end, I thought we looked pretty good. But when it came to the tie, I had no clue what I was doing, and I couldn't even follow Hermione's movements this time because she did it so fast. Five years of practice that I didn't have, but should have had. I let a scowl take over my face, and tried to figure it out myself. I'd seen Charlie do it a few times, and multiple times in movies and TV shows, but it was harder than it looked.

"Bella?" She said next to me, while I kept working on the tie.

"Huh?"

"Would you like some help with that?"

I huffed and let my hands fall to my sides, and I saw her stifle a laugh out of the corner of my eye, before she came and stood in front of me. She untangled the mess I had made, while I took this time to really look at her. She had darker blonde hair, but with some light brownish shades mixed in, that fit her skin tone quite well. Her eyes also a light brown, and those were surrounded by full eyelashes that girls would normally kill for.

"Finally! I never thought I'd get that knot out." She looked at me and smirked.

As she went back to the tie, I focused on her lips, where the smile she gave me still lingered. They were a very light pink color, the bottom lip just a tad plumper that the top. They looked so soft, I just wanted to-

"Alright, done." She said, snapping me out of my daze. "_This_ is how a proper tie should look."

For the next few moments, she straightened out my collar, and tucked my tie under the vest. Her hands lingered as she looked satisfied with her work, then let me go, siting back down in her spot.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem, I had trouble the first few times too. By the way, you forgot one more thing." She pointed out as I got ready to sit.

I furrowed my brow, trying to think of what I could have possibly forgotten, before I gave up and shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Really, I thought it was quite obvious." She smiled as she pointed down.

I followed where she gestured, and saw my dirty, white sneakers sticking out from under my robe. They really popped when everything else I wore was black...

"Oh!"

I sat down and pulled a nice pair of black shoes out of my bag, stuffing my worn out sneakers in there with my other clothes. Slipping them on, my outfit was now complete, and one less thing I had to worry about.

"This is really...bland." I said, looking in the cabin mirror.

"Well, once you get sorted into your house, you get you houses colored ties, socks, scarves, a few cloaks with your house crest patch...that sort of thing."

I raised my eyebrows at that. So it would pretty much be like going to a football game everyday, wearing your teams' colors. I could handle that.

"Thank you...for being so nice to me." I said a few seconds later.

"Well, it's easy to be nice to someone who's nice back. Plus you make me smile, so you're definitely not getting rid of me easily." She winked, teasing.

My reply was cut off by a soft knock at the door, which Hermione jumped up and answered, letting Harry and Ron back into the cabin.

"Wow, Bella...looking good." Ron said, eying me up and down.

I blushed as Hermione kicking him in the shin, and I silently thanked her.

"I'm sure Ron meant that you look like you've been here this whole time. The wardrobe suits you." Harry said politely with a smile.

"Thanks."

Just then the train whistle blew twice, and I looked out the window to see a huge castle in the distance. The black silhouette would have made it look menacing, if not for the beautiful sunset in the background. The train slowed gradually and I tore my eyes from the window, and got up when everyone else did, grabbing my bag, and following my three new friends.

We all managed to squeeze off the train together, and the cool breeze hit me in the face, reminding me of Forks. We all waited for a few more minutes as everyone got off and waited with us before there was a booming voice at the front of the train.

"Alright, everyone, follow me!"

The voice came from a rather huge figure in the dark, waving for everyone to follow behind him as he lead the way with a small lantern.

"That's Hagrid." Hermione said. "He may look scary at first, but don't let his size fool you, he is the sweetest man you will meet here."

Once again, I nodded, and started to follow the people in front of us.

""Don't worry about your luggage, it will be in your room when you get there." She added, seeing that I had seen a new man piling suitcases and trunks on the platform.

I trusted her, and dropped off my one carry-on bag onto the pile, and we walked the short distance to some carriages. While we were waiting, I took this time to look more at my surroundings. It was darker out, but with the fog clinging to the ground, and the leafless trees, it was like I stepped into a fantasy novel. It was creepy, yet beautiful at the same time...

Hermione bumped my elbow as the line moved up and we got in, with three other people.

"Bella, this is my sister, Ginny." Ron pointed to the red-haired girl next to him, and she waved politely as I did the same.

"And this is Luna Lovegood." Hermione continued, gesturing to the blonde girl who sat across from me.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in a small, childlike voice. "This is Neville Longbottom."

The brown-haird guy next to Luna stuck out his hand awkwardly, and waited for me to take it. "N-nice to meet you." He spoke just as awkwardly.

I took his big hand in mine and shook it gently before letting go and addressing the three new people. "It's nice to meet all of you." I said with a smile.

Within seconds, the carriage started moving, and I glanced over to the front, noticing that there was nothing pulling us. My eyes widened and I leaned over to Hermione.

"What exactly is pulling the carriage?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Horses, but only certain people can see them."

"Oh, of course..." I said sarcastically.

She giggled and pat my back. "You'll get used to this kind of stuff eventually."

_Yeah, it didn't take me long to adjust to having a werewolf as a friend and a vampire as a boyfriend, so how hard could it be to adapt in a world filled with magical things?_

After about ten minutes of riding, the carriages stopped and let of off, and we all got into boats, two at a time. Ron with Harry, Ginny with Luna, Neville with a guy named Seamus, and Hermione with me. The castle seemed to grow larger as we got closer, but it was now lit in such a way, that it was more interesting that scary looking, seeing more of the details as we pulled to a stop.

Once we got off, we followed the crowd up two flights of stone stairs. When we got to the top, a teacher, I assumed, lead all the littler kids to the left, and filed them into a large room across the hall. I really didn't know where the Hell I was supposed to be going, so I kept following Hermione until I was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, there was an older woman with a kind smile.

"Ah, Miss Swan, come with me." She and put her arm around my shoulders, guiding me away from the group. "I'm Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House, and I also teach Transfiguration. How was your trip, dear?" The woman asked, squeezing my shoulder slightly.

Hermione gave me a comforting nod and waved as I was pulled away. Now that I was away from my only friends, I was nervous again as she led me down a long hallway.

"Um...good. I made some friends already."

"Ah, yes. I saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger with you. They are good students and loyal friends; you're in good hands with them." She let go of my shoulder and let go of me to open a large door, which, behind it, was what I would guess was a sort of teacher's lounge. There four other people stood when we entered, as if they had been waiting for me.

"Isabella Swan!" A scratchy voice from a older looking man, said. "I've wanted to meet you for years, and I'm so glad that you finally found your letter. I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"T-thanks."

"You've already met Professor McGonagall. This is Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff House, and teacher of Herbology." He said pointing to a small, plump woman. "And Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw House, and also teaches Charms." He gestured to a very small man, no more than three feel tall. "And last, this is Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House, and he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

This Severus Snape was a tall man with straight, jet black hair, that almost came down to his shoulders. For some reason, even if Professor Dumbledore hadn't of told me, I would have guessed he was involved with Slytherin, just by the way he looks. Not to mention the the slight scowl on his face that made his brow wrinkle.

"We are s happy to have you here, Isabella." Professor Sprout said.

"Oh, I prefer Bella, if that's alright?"

"Of course, dear." She replied.

"Now then," Dumbledore started. "The reason I've called to you here, away from everyone else, is that I wanted to have you sorted privately. I can tell that you are a very shy person, and in this school, much like any other, there would have been a lot of whispers once you were called up in front of everyone. And I wanted your transition to be as easy as possible." He smiled.

I let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness."

He chucked lightly, then ushered me to sit on a stool.

"I know this is all knew to you, darling, but I just wanted to explain quickly."

Which he did, saying pretty much what Hermione told me about this on the train, but this time I actually saw the hat everyone was talking about. He took it off the shelf behind him and brought over to me, and noticed me eying it carefully.

"Don't be afraid, it won't hurt a bit." The hat said, then chuckled.

My eyes widened as I questioned whether that had actually just happened, or was it my imagination running haywire.

"It's alright, Bella." Professor McGonagall said, putting a hand on my shoulder again. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be..."

I closed my eyes and waited for...well, anything. Once I felt it lowered onto my head, I felt it move slightly, then start to talk again.

"Ahhh, Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renée Dwyer. What a fine Witch, she was. You are very different from her, yes. She was in Ravenclaw, very good match for her. And I can see that you would do well there, but..."

_Ugh, just pick one already._

"I know where you'll exceed everyone's expectations, and become the best you can be. A place where you will be comfortable, yet challenged."

_Which is?_

"Gryffindor!"

I silently thanked the hat, happy that I wouldn't be separated from my new friends. The hat was lifted off my head and I opened my eyes to a very happy Professor McGonagall.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed as the others congratulated me, before shaking Dumbledore's hand and taking me back out the way we had came in. "Now, we've all already discussed your...situation, and decided that we will start you in Year One classes with the others, and see how you do. I know it will be difficult at first, it is for everyone...but I just know you'll do well."

We walked some more until we came back to the hallways right outside a huge dining hall, where everyone was stuffing their faces with food while talking to their friends.

"Just a few more things before I let you go. Even though you will start out a First Year, you will be residing with your age group. After the hat sorting ceremony for the others, you will be escorted by a our House Prefect, but you shouldn't worry, if you miss anything, or have any questions, I'm sure Miss. Granger would be happy to fill you in."

I nodded, smiling at Hermione's name, excited to be spending more time with her, Ron, and Harry.

"School doesn't start for another two days, so you will have time to explore, and figure out where everything is, and I'm sure I'll see you around before classes start. Now, I've held you up long enough." She laughed. "Go enjoy dinner, and I'll see you soon."

I smiled and walked into the large room. It was hard not to be transfixed on the ceiling, with all the...floating candles and whatnot. That is, until I heard my name.

"Bella! Over here!" I glanced to my right, where I saw Ron eagerly waving for me to come over.

Ignoring curious stares I got from some people, I headed over to the group, and sat in the middle of Hermione and Ginny, who had scooted over to make room for me.

"So...?" Hermione asked, looking like she was dying from the suspense.

"I'm in Gryffindor."

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed before throwing her arms around me. "I didn't know they were going to sort you separately, though."

"Well, I'm glad they did. Saved me the embarrassment of getting up in front of so many people." I replied.

"So what about classes? How's that going to go?"

"Well, I'm going to start with all the First Years and see how I do from there. But I will be living with my age group, so I'm happy about that."

Hermione smiled. "That makes us roommates. We'll get to see each other more than I thought."

"And you'll be there every morning to help me with my tie." I teased, bumping her elbow.

"Alright, you two. Eat before the food disappears." Ron said with a mouthful of Jello.

I cringed at the sight before looking at the beautiful feast in front of me, my stomach growling on cue. I took a few small chicken drumsticks, a spoonful of mashed potatoes, and a spoonful of Jello, and dug in. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been, but I had had a busy day, and a lot on my mind. I still did, and I really couldn't wait to just have a minute to rest and take everything in.

"What's this?" I asked, holding my drink up to my noise and smelling it.

"Pumpkin Juice, of course." Ginny answered.

_Of course? I've never heard of such a thing._

"Hm."

"What...you don't have Pumpkin Juice in the states?"

"Not that I know of..."

"How odd." She mused for a second.

"Maybe there is somewhere, I probably just don't know since I didn't really go out much."

"Homebody?" Hermione joined in.

"You could say that."

Harry raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't push anything further, which I was grateful. I didn't want them thinking I was weirder than I already am.

"Hello!" A transparent head popped up through the chicken drumsticks, making me drop my fork.

I let out a scream, but quickly covered my mouth, my eyes still wide and my pupils dilated. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna started laughing at my reaction, like they see this sort of thing all the time. Neville just looked at me with sympathetic eyes, like he'd gone through the same thing before.

"It's okay, Bella, it's just Sir Nicholas." Harry said.

_Just _Sir Nicholas?

"I-is he...a-"

"Ghost? Yes." Hermione answered. Each house has a ghost, but there are others that fly around here as well." She waved off like it was nothing, then turned to...him. "Good evening Nic, this is Bella."

"Hello, Hermione, good to see you again. And welcome to Gryffindor, Bella. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled.

"A-all good things, I hope." I choked out.

"Oh, yes! Don't you worry, dear."

"Hey, Nic." Ron started. "Did you get to join the Headless Hunt this year?"

"No, denied once again. But I shall not give up! There is always next year." He said before floating away, leaving me stunned.

"You'll catch flies that way." Hermione said, giggling as she took her hand and raised my chin up to where my mouth closed.

_There's definitely a lot of stuff I have to get used to..._

I swallowed hard before I continued to eat. Forgetting the ghosts as I quietly enjoyed Hermione and Ron's back and forth banter for the better part of ten minutes. When I finished my plate, I rubbed my stomach in satisfaction. That had to have been one of the best tasting meals I'd had in a while, and usually I was a pretty good cook.

Not long after, everyone seemed to be done, and was just biding their time by continuing talking to their friends, when Professor McGonagall called everyone's attention to her at the front of the large room.

"Before we begin the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She said, then backing up, letting him take the podium.

"First Years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filtch," He gestured to a skinny, rugged-looking man in the corner. "has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a most painful death. Thank you."

I rose my eyebrows, not really believing what I had just heard. First of all, he was so calm to announce such a thing, and second, why would you keep something that can kill a student in a school? That's just plain ridiculous! The sorting ceremony lasted about thirty minutes, but I was fascinated by the whole exchange. After every girl and boy was sorted into their respected Houses, it was time to leave.

"Alright, Slytherins, come with me!" I pale boy shouted, getting the attention of his kids, and escorting them out of the room.

The same happened with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, before an older girl shouted the same thing to us. I assumed she was the House Prefect that Hermione and McGonagall had told me about earlier, so I got up with everyone else, and followed her out into the hall. Everything in this castle was made of stone, but every once in a while we'd come across something that was hanging on the wall, like a banner or framed poster that I had no clue what it was for.

Soon enough, we turned a corner, and I was amazed at what I saw. The staircases went up levels upon levels, and they weren't like normal stairs either.

"T-the staircases. They move..."

"By themselves, yes. You'll get used to it."

_People keep saying that, though I'm starting to doubt it._

Not only that, but the walls that surrounded the stairs were covered from top to bottom, with paintings. And of course, they weren't normal paintings either...they also moved, and apparently talked as well.

"Welcome back, everyone!" An old man in a chair said, as we started up the left hand stairs.

"Good evening." A younger woman said as she curtsied.

There were also ones with animals that occupied the walls as well. A giraffe walked from it's painting, into the one next to it, that had a sleeping rhino. There were just so many things to look at and notice, that I didn't have time for right now, and I made a note to come back tomorrow and admire. Right now, Hermione pulled me out of my little wonderland by grabbing my hand, and gently tugging me around a corner, enjoying the warmth of her hand before we were faced with a large painting of a woman trying to sing. And I really put the emphasis on _trying_.

"La la la laaaaa!" She began.

"_Terra Pretium_." The Prefect said to her in a monotone voice.

"Wait." She held up her hand before clearing her throat and continuing. "La la la LAAAAKALJHSJHKDSAAALKJLAAA!"

"Oh my God, my ears." I mumbled as we all put our hands to our heads.

"_Terra Pretium_." She said again, more annoyed this time around.

"Alright, alright!" She said before the painting swung open, revealing a wooden door behind it.

"What's _Terra Pretium_?" I asked Hermione.

"That's the password to get in to our common room. Remember it and you'll be fine."

I nodded as I followed the crowd through the door, revealing a deep red, circular room, with gold highlights. There were chairs and sofas throughout the large room, placed in small alcoves for more private chats, or bunched around the fire place for groups. It looked mideavil and modern, which was a pretty awesome mix, and this castle could really pull it off.

It was stunning, and at the same time it felt very homey. With plaques and pictures hung on the walls, awards that sat on the mantel, and the Gryffindor flag that hung above the fireplace. The whole room was lit by a chandelier packed with while candles, and others littered around the room. I did notice there were no electric lights anywhere. I guess there's no electricity in castles as old as this was most likely is.

"Alright, you know the drill by now. Boys dormitories on the left, girls on the right. Lights out at ten, no wandering the castle after then, unless when classes start and you're in an astronomy class, in which you should have a pass." The Prefect then looked at the clock on the wall. "You have two hours before lights out, so do what you want until then."

She made her way back through the crowd, and out the door we came in before people started to disperce. Some following her back out into the hall, and others heading to their respective dormitories, or plopping down in the chairs around the room, talking to their friends.

"Come on, Bella." Hermione said, gesturing to the stairs on the right.

I silently followed her to the top, and into another large, circular room, with beds, desks, and stain glass windows that looked over the castle grounds. All of our luggage was waiting for us, just like I was told, along with an assortment of new things. Gryffindor crested robes next to House colored scarves, gloves, and vests, sat waiting for us. I smiled to myself, excited about school, for once in my life. I had a feeling I was going to really like it here.

I had the urge to call my mom, but then I realized that there was zero technology here, but I wasn't giving up yet. I decided to do it the old fashioned way, and write her a letter. Sitting down at the desk next to my bed where my owl cage was, and looked in the drawers. In the second one, I found some...parchment, as they call it here, and picked up the fountain pen sitting in a cup in the corner of the desk. Dipping it in some ink, I started writing, hoping that I wouldn't mess up so I didn't have to start over.

_Mom,_

_Well, I made it. It's been...interesting so far, but I'm sure I'll like it here more as time goes on. I've already made a few friends, and that already has made me feel better. Oh, I'm in Gryffindor by the way. All the teachers I have met so far, seem nice. We don't start classes for two days, so I'm excited to walk around the castle grounds tomorrow and get a feel for the place. Yeah, I guess that's it for now. How are you and Phil doing?_

_Love, Bella_

_P.S. - If I write a letter for Angela, would you mail it for me?_

That's a good as it's going to get for now, since I don't have much to report as of yet. Now to send it...

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?" She looked up from sorting her clothes.

"How do you send letters around here? Because I highly doubt you use a post office, that'd be too normal."

She giggled. "That's what your owl is for, silly. Tie the letter to her foot, and tell her who you want it to be delivered to."

Sounded simple enough.

"They automatically know where to go?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. And don't ask me how they know...they just do. Owl thing, I suppose."

"Right..." I muttered to myself, but I did as she said.

I found a brown, leather pouch in the desk and folded my letter, getting it to fit. Snapping it closed, I opened the cage and cautiously tied it to her foot before she hoped on my arm, making me freeze for a second. I opened the window, feeling the nice cold breeze make goosebumps on my skin.

"Can you take this to my mom?"

She screeched, then took off into the night, cooing a few times before I could see her no more.

"Have you named her yet?" Hermione asked, who was now changing into her night clothes.

"No. I haven't really thought about it..."

Which was true, I had so much other stuff on my mind, I had completely forgotten I even had an owl until I saw her sitting on the desk waiting for me. I pulled the curtains that surrounded the body of my bed closed on all side, except for the side Hermione was on, and hopped on, discarding my shoes over the side.

"Where's your owl?" I asked.

"I don't have one, I use the Owlery."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right. The Owlery is like a post office, but our letter carriers are owls, as you now know. It's located at the top of the West Tower; I can show you tomorrow if you like."

"Sure." I agreed.

I wanted to see anything and everything. I was a curious girl, sometimes too much for my own good.

"Anyway," She continued. "you have to come up with a name for her."

"How about...Casper?"

She tilted her head, thinking about it.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind, and it's not like it too far off base. I mean, she's white, she flyies..."

"Isn't Casper the ghost, a he?"

"Well, don't tell her that."

About an hour later, all the girls were either in the common room, or the dorm with Hermione and I, up talking to each other about yet another year or boys they liked. I listened to their conversations as I laid in my bed, waiting for my owl to return.

_"Have you seen Neville Longbottom?" A girl gushed. "He has gotten so tall and handsome!"_

_"Yeah, but I think he has a thing for Luna Lovegood." Another replied._

_"Ugh, she is such a weirdo."_

_"I don't know, I hear she's really nice..."_

Having enough of that particular conversation, I debated on writing in my notebook I had brought, as a journal of sorts, but I decided against it for now, and glanced over to see what Hermione was doing. She was now invested in a book, and I didn't want to bother her anymore than I already had, so I settled on watching her. Not in the creepy, stalker way, but an admiring from afar way. Maybe that was just as bad though...

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I liked the way her light brown eyes scanned the words on the pages so fast. The way her lips tugged upwards when she would smile to herself, or laugh quietly at something she had read. The way she arched her eyebrows. Or even the way her bangs were just short enough not to stay behind her ear, but still she would swipe it away anyway, like it would be just long enough that time to stay there.

I don't know why I had this...fascination with her, but I also didn't mind it. I had always been an observer, sitting back and watching people and how they respond to situations they are in, or how they interact with one another, listening to what they had to say. I always thought I'd become a therapist, or psychotherapist maybe...but now that my life was taking yet another turn, I highly doubted I'd go in that direction now.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Casper flew back through the window and landed on the desk beside me. I sat up and took the pouch from her, untying it before she climbed back in her cage, and I closed the door behind her. Unsnapping it and pulling out a piece of folded notebook paper and unfolding it to find my mother's elegant handwriting.

_Bells,_

_I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon, but I'm glad I did! I'm so proud of you, baby, Gryffindor is such a great House. Tell me more about your friends! What are their names? I might know their parents. How did you meet them? Phil and I are doing well, he has a job interview tomorrow morning, so he's excited about that. I, on the other hand have mainly just been cooking, trying out new recipes. Phil wants to loose some weight, so we're trying to eat healthier. Anyway, enough about me, tell me everything once you're all settled in. I'm not going to be one of those mom's that tells you to write to me every single day, but I do want to hear from you at least twice a week! Well, that's it for now, honey. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. - Phil says hi, and yes, I'll send Angela a letter for you. Just remember not to tell her anything about the magical aspect of school._

I smiled as I read the letter again. It was just like her to want to know every detail about something, and for once, I genuinely wanted to tell her. This world was so new to me, but now, unlike before, I could talk to people outside of the situation. When I was with Edward, I only had the Cullens to confide in, and after they left, for a short time, Jake. But now, I have my mother, and if Charlie ever came around, I'd have him too.

Not to mention I had three friends that knew about this too, and it was a feeling I had never experienced. The only problem was Angela. She was my best friend, and I couldn't share this with her...how the Hell was I supposed to write a letter to her, explaining why I was gone, without mentioning that I'm a Witch in the process and am attending a magical school?

I'd have to figure that out later, for now, I was beat. I'd write mom back, and compose Angela's letter the best I could tomorrow. Getting out of bed, I quickly used the restroom and brushed my teeth, then dug out my pajamas from my bag and hid next to my bed to change quickly. As I slid under my covers, I saw the House Prefect enter the bedroom.

"Alright, lights out everyone!" She said, waiting until every girl got in bed.

She waved her wand at the candle lit chandelier in the center of the room, and the lights dimmed slowly, until the only light that was in the room, was from the moon. Snuggling into my covers, Hermione mumbled a goodnight to me, then turned over, sprawling herself across her bed.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't expect many people to read this because of the pairing, but if you do, I would love it if you left a review, so I at least know what people thinking of what I'm writing.**

**P.S. - I also wrote a HP/Glee crossover (Hermione/Quinn) one-shot called, Quinn's Redemption, that you might be interested in checking out, if you like this.**


	2. August 31st

"Bella?" A muffled voice said. "Bella...?"

"Five more minutes." I mumbled burrowing deeper into the blankets.

"You're going to sleep the day away, and there's so much to see!"

I groaned as the covers were pulled away from me, and I opened my eyes to Hermione leaning over me.

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty." She said, cocking her head to the side and resting her hands on her hips.

"Mm, what time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Ten? You woke me up at ten, and it's not even a school day?" I whined.

"Yes, now up!" She clapped.

"No." I grabbed the covers back and turned over.

"They stop serving breakfast at ten-fifteen on non-school days, so get up now, or you'll have to wait until lunch."

My stomach growled in response, giving me away and making her snicker beside me.

"Fine!" I huffed, throwing the covers off me and heading into the restroom. "What time did you get up, anyway?" I asked, squeezing toothpaste on my purple brush.

"At eight, like everyone else. Well, except you, that is."

"Oh dear, God. You all are morning people? I'm not going to survive it here..."

"It's not that bad, you went to school before this, so you should be used to getting up in the morning, no?"

"Yeah, but not on a day when I don't have to. And you do realize the time difference, right? Where I come from it's sleepy time right now."

"Just another thing you'll have to get used to, I'm afraid." She teased.

"Joy..." I muttered.

Going back into the bedroom, I glanced at what Hermione was wearing, seeing that she was in normal clothes, rather than the school uniform. I dug into my luggage and found my favorite pair of jeans, a dark, plain t-shirt, and my brown hoodie. Hermione sat on her bed as I headed back into the bathroom to change, almost falling over when I was putting on my jeans. When I was done, I quickly joined her back in the bedroom and slipped on my shoes and socks, before heading towards the door.

"You're not bringing your wand?" She asked.

"Uh...I don't know how to use it."

"Okay, rule number one:," She held a finger up. "_Always _take your wand with you _everywhere_."

"There are rules now?"

"No, just common sense." She winked.

"Well, excuse me. I apologize that I have no idea what I'm doing, since I only found out about this a few days ago." I throw my hands up in faux annoyance.

"You're forgiven, I suppose. We were all pretty clueless too, when we were First Years."

"And that was when you were what, like ten?"

"Eleven."

"Exactly, kids are supposed to be stupid. Me? I'll just look like an idiot."

I dug my wand out of my school bag, opened the box and looked at it, not knowing where to put it now that I had it, so again, I asked Hermione.

"Where the Hell do I put it?"

"Well, since your jacket doesn't have big enough pockets, you can either put it in the back pocket of your jeans, and tuck the handle under you shirt. Or do the same with your front pocket...just make sure to move it when you sit, or else you'll most likely break it." She explained.

"Well, I'm a klutzy...so neither sounds like a good option."

"Sometimes I stick mine in my shoe, when I'm not wearing my jacket or robes."

That seemed like the better option, so I nodded and slid it in the side of my shoe, tucking it under my pant leg. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it would have to due for now. Satisfied, she led me out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the common room, where they was only a few girls talking by the window. Not stopping, I kept following Hermione out of the door and down the moving stairs, having to run the last flight because it started to move.

After a long hallway we came to the big room from the previous night, that was known as The Great Hall. We walked over to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Harry sat, half playing a game of chess, and half eating their breakfast. I sat next to Harry and Hermione went to the other side of the table and took her place next to Ron, while I was captivated by the piece moving around on the chessboard.

"Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes on the pawn that was getting smashed to pieces.

"Your food is going to get cold."

I turned back and was met with a plate that consisted of a slice of toast, jelly, sausage, and eggs. My mouth started to water immediately and I grabbed a fork that sat next to it, digging in like it was going to disappear at any moment, just like it had appeared. While I chewed the perfectly salted eggs, I smeared the purple jelly onto the piece of toast, making sure the entire area was covered before I bit into it.

The others glanced at me as I chowed down, Hermione just smiled and shook her head slightly, eating her own food at a normal pace. I was done in less than two minutes, and my plate vanished as soon as I set my fork on it with a small clang.

"Someone was hungry..." Ron said, eyes wide at me, not realizing that it was his turn in the chess match.

"Yeah, reminds me of someone." Hermione said slowly, scratching her chin as she side-glanced at Ron.

Harry and I laughed before Ron shook his head with a huff and ordered another piece across the board.

"So what do you two have planned today?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I'm taking Bella on a tour of the castle grounds. What are you and Ron doing with your day?"

"We're thinking about playing some Quidditch with some of the Ravenclaws in a little bit." Ron answered. "I need to practice before try-outs start next week."

"What's Quidditch?" I asked, never hearing of such a thing.

"Only the best, most exciting sport ever!" Ron exclaimed, accidentally knocking over his Queen with his hand.

"I'll show you later." Hermione said. "But for now, come on, there's so much I want to show you! See you later, boys!"

Getting up from the table and coming around to my side, she eagerly took my arm and pulled me with her. I hear the boys let out a faint 'goodbye' as we made our way out into the hall, and started climbing a set of stairs, which thankfully, weren't the moving kind this time. Finally when we reached the top of the second flight, she let go of me and allowed us to walk at a normal pace, taking us twice as long to make it up the other two flights.

"I wish there were some freaking elevators in this place" I said breathlessly, once we stopped completely.

She giggled. "Sorry, no electricity means no elevators."

If I wasn't so out of breath, I would have complained further. Once I was able to walk without being winded, I followed her down a short hall and through a arched, wooden door. I was met with cooler air, and the smell of animals, and I was right. She opened the door further and held it open for me as I shuffled in.

"This is the Owlery." She stated, walking further in, avoiding the piles of...whatever they were on the floor.

Watching my step, I heard her close the door behind me as looked around. There were tons of owls that lined the walls in the little spots; some cooing to another one, some looking bored and watching our movements, a few looked like they were sleeping, and the occasional one that flew in from the glassless window in front of us. Overall it was actually a very calming place, with the small noises being made, and the nice breeze that flowed in.

Hermione joined meat the large window, her eyes slowly scanning the sky. It was blue enough outside that it gave everything a blue tint as well, and it looked like it radiated off her, sort of in an angelic way. I was still in my Hermione daze when she turned and looked at me, her lips curling upwards into a small smile. I was caught staring. I averted my gaze out the window when she started to speak.

"Isn't it so nice up here? Sometimes I just come here to think when I need a breather."

"Yeah, I like it." I said, my eyes drifting back to her.

I frowned to myself, wondering why I was so interested in her, when I had only known her one day. There was just something about her that drew me in, whether it be her kind smile, genuine eyes, cute, bushy hair, her soothing voice...or Hell, all those combined. Not that Ron and Harry weren't interesting though, I actually was excited to get to know them better as well. They took me in under their wing without even knowing me, and they have been nothing but nice.

Finally taking my eyes off of her, I took my own look outside, seeing kids of the the far right, below us. Some in groups, talking with their friends, a few leaning up against trees, reading a book or something, others just walking around. Looking past the students, my eyes followed the wet, green landscape, seeing what looked at garden below us, next to a large green house to the left of it. Further across the grounds there was a huge tree that seemed to be moving on its own accord.

And past the tree was a small hut, right next to the edge of the dark, ominous-looking forest. With a sigh, I felt her eyes shift to me, and my face warm up because of it. Not wanting her to see my blush, I pushed off the ledge of the window with my hands, turning around, seeing an open door to the outside to my left. Cocking my head, I peeked out, seeing a long flight of stone steps, leading down to where the students were milling around. After some rustling behind me, Hermione appeared by my side again.

"Come on, this was just the beginning of the tour."

Leading me back out the door we came in, she lead me around the maze of stairs and hallways, and a few minutes later we were in a tower similar to the Owlery, but bigger. This room had a huge telescope in the middle of the room, which then I guessed that this was the Astronomy tower, and Hermione confirmed it. Walking to the, once again, glasses window, This was a far better view than the previous one.

It was more of a backyard view, and you could see more of the forest this way, and with the sun coming out from behind the clouds, it didn't look as scary. The sun reflected off the huge lake, and I swore I could see splashes every minute or so. I'm pretty sure something lives in the lake, but I'm not sure I was to know either. Sometimes it's best to be in the dark about some things.

"This is where your Astronomy class will meet at midnight on school days."

After a few more minutes of admiring the view, she led down more stairs, pointing out some other classes as we went, until we were back on the first floor, and strolled outside. Taking me through the quad-like area, the people that were just sitting around where now doing magic tricks with their wands. I watched in awe as a blue fox shot out of a girls wand and gracefully trotted around the group for a few seconds before disappearing.

I silently wondered if I could ever do something like that, or if I'd fail miserably since I'm apparently so far behind. I had no idea what to expect this year, and it scared me. But what I did know...I wanted to succeed and make my Mom proud. The sorting hat said that she had been a good witch, and I aspired to be as good as her, even though I had no idea what that entailed. I didn't care, I made it my goal, and I would do anything to reach it.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you teach me something?"

She turned and raised her eyebrow at me. "Sure, what would you like to learn?"

How should I know? "Something...simple."

Nodding slowly she came to a stop and hopped up to sit on a wall, patting the spot next to her for me to join.

"Okay, what I'm going to teach you is a summon spell, it's very easy, but it's important to know in case you ever need it. Now repeat after me, _accio_."

"Ah-key-o" I said slowly, making sure I got the pronunciation right.

"Good. Now, do you have a personal item on you?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Um, yeah..." I replied, rolling up my sleeve, revealing my St. Jude bracelet.

I took it off and handed it to Hermione, which she slipped into her jeans pocket.

"Now repeat after me, _accio bracelet_."

"_Accio bracelet..._"

"Less warily, say it confidently."

"_Accio bracelet._"

"Focus more, stay confident."

"_Accio bracelet._" Nothing. "_Accio bracelet_." Nada. This was starting to frustrate me now. I furrowed my brow, thinking of nothing but the bracelet, staring at her pocket, I continued one last time. "_Accio bracelet_!"

There was a slight whooshing sound, and when I looked down, my bracelet was in my hand.

"Good job, Bella!" She praised. "Once you get more used to doing magic, you won't have to concentrate so hard on little things like this."

I nodded, feeling good about myself. I did magic...

"What are they doing over there?" I asked, gesturing to the girl's fox that was running around again.

"Oh, that's a _Patronus_." She said with a smile. "A _Patronus _is a very powerful, positive force, and works like a shield against Dememtors and other Dark creatures. The animal, is a reflection of one's personality. Hers is the fox, which means she is very intelligent, cunning, clever, a quick thinker, and adapts to situations and places easily."

"Huh. What's yours?" I asked curiously.

"An otter. Which means I have a brilliant imagination, I'm very perceptive and intuitive, sensitive, sympathetic, loyal, courageous, honest, playful. Just to name a few."

Even though I don't know her very well, that sure sounded like her.

"I didn't even learn my _Patronus _until Fifth Year...but I would be happy to try and teach you anytime, once you get more practice."

"Thanks. You've been really great to me."

"As you'll learn, there are a lot of people here that aren't the nicest, so we must all stick together."

I smiled, finally slipping back on my bracelet before we hopped off the wall, about to continue the tour when a voice came from behind us.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" A tall boy said, looking me up and down. Ew.

Hermione turned around with her jaw clenched, obviously knowing, and already annoyed at this person. "Shove off, Draco."

The blonde boy's eyes flashed to hers, his face contorting into a disgusted emotion. "How dare you talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!"

She frowned slightly but kept her stern face, hiding her true emotion. I could tell she was hurt, and I could tell that it was an insult of some sort, but I had no idea what it meant.

"I was talking to this fine creature." He continued, turning back to me, pumping his eyebrows up and down. "I haven't see you around before, how about I acquaint you and show you all the sights?"

I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. "No, thanks, I'm good."

"Oh, honey...but I can make you great."

"Doubtful." I turned, grabbing Hermione's arm gently and walked away from the boy, who muttered something that I was unable to understand. "He seems...slimy" For lack of a better word.

"He is." Hermione's voice still hard.

I wish I knew what he meant by calling her that word, so I knew how to properly comfort her. I didn't like that look on her face, I missed her smile. My hand slipped down her arm and into her hand, squeezing it lightly, sending a wave of warmth through me. I frowned and released her, immediately missing the feeling, but also confused as to what I was feeling it in the first place. My gesture seemed to make her feel better though, giving me a small smile before she directed us towards the small hut by the forest.

"You remember Hagrid, right?"

"Um, the really big guy with the beard?" I asked.

"Yes. He lives there. We've become very good friends with him over the years...he's more like a kid than an adult at times."

I smiled, liking him already. Grown-ups always think they have to be hard all the time, but people like it more when they actually be themselves and joke around some. I was in my own little world thinking about my old teachers at Forks, when Hermione grabbed my arm this time, directing me to walk around the huge tree that was apparently known as the Whomping Willow, or so a sign said anyway, warning those no to get too close.

I wondered what the heck a tree would want to...whomp for, but I 'm learning not to ask, because I would be rewarded with a magical answer that still wouldn't make much sense to me, so I decided to keep silent. About a minute later we made it to the hut, hearing muffled, off-key singing coming through the door. When Hermione knocked on the heavy-looking wooden door he stopped, and then there was the sound of heavy footsteps. Seconds later the door opened, the man's face turning from a frown into a smile when he saw Hermione. I guess she had that effect on most people.

"Hermione! Good ter see ya, and ya brought a friend, come in!" He waved his large hand and stepped aside. "Where are the boys?"

"Playing Quidditch with some Ravenclaws. I was giving Bella here the grand tour."

"Well, it's nice ter me ya, Bella. I'm Hagrid." He said, sticking out his large hand and grasping mine softly. "I've heard whispers about ya, I think yer the only one ter ever start six years late." He laughed.

"Oh, great..." I said sarcastically.

"Don't take that in a bad way, though. I'm sure you'll do quite fine here; Dumbledore told me that yer Mum is Renee Dwyer?"

"Yup."

"Ah, yes, I remember her. Feisty little Ravenclaw, she was. Played Quidditch fer two years; very graceful on the broom."

I made a mental note to ask her about that later. She hasn't told me anything really about her time at Hogwarts, just that it was a great school and she loved it here.

"So how are ya likin' Hogwarts so far?"

"It's kind of overwhelming, but good."

"After a while this place will be old news ter ya, the overwhelming feeling don't last ferever."

"And you know I'm here to help you, always." Hermione added.

"If yer anything like yer Mum, you will do just fine."

/-/

After spending a good amount at Hagrid's hut, laughing at his stories from over the years, and telling me a little more of what I should expect from Hogwarts, we finally headed over to the Quidditch Pitch, as Hermione called it. We saw that the boys were still playing, and we joined Luna up in the stands, who was keeping score of the game. Luna was a oddball, but I couldn't see her any other way. She was very smart and funny without even trying, and I could see myself becoming friends with her also.

We sat there for about forty minutes, watching them fly around the field...or pitch? It was really memorizing, seeing gravity being defied so easily by the players of their sleek brooms. Though at the end of the game Ron fell off his broom and landed hard on the grass below, making each of us cringe. Heading down to where they were, Hermione went over to see if Ron was really okay, poking and prodding him to his dismay, trying to convince her that he was perfectly fine.

"Alright everyone, good game!" Harry shouted as he landed on the ground.

"Hey, Harry?" I said softly, but loud enough to capture his attention.

"Yes, Bella?"

Stepping more away from Ron an Hermione, before I asked quietly. "What's a Mudblood?"

He raised his eyebrows for a split second, then answered me. "It's a insult to witches and wizards that have Muggles as parents, like Hermione does. It means dirty blood."

"That's horrible."

He nodded. "I'll take a not-so-wild guess and say that it was Draco Malfoy that said it?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?"

"He's one of the the only ones at this school that calls her that. I wish him and the other Slytherins would just get over themselves; they think they are so much better because they are what we call Purebloods, which means their families have only ever mated with other witches and wizards, and not Muggles."

"Now that I know what it means, it makes me want to find him and kick his slimy, blonde ass."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not so sure that's the best idea, Bella, even though your intentions are good. Violence doesn't solve anything, and Hermione knows to just ignore them, not give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset."

I nodded slowly; he was right, violence wasn't the answer, but I wish it was. I'd like to punch him square in the nose. "Thanks, I was afraid to ask her myself, not wanting to upset her more..."

"I understand, don't be afraid to ask us anything, we know you're knew to all this, so we won't take it the wrong way." He smiled, patting me on the back as Hermione and Ron joined us, Ron still rubbed his arm that he fell on. "You alright, mate?"

"Oh, yeah, Hermione was just overreacting."

"_Excuse me _for worrying that you were hurt!" She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him, to which he only shrugged.

By now the sun was descending the horizon, lighting up the sky a bright orange. Today had been a pretty busy day, and I had taken a lot in, and now I mostly wanted to lay down in bed and write my Mom a letter. But alas, we had to eat, and so we all headed into the castle, Ron and Harry leaving us so they could go up to the dorm and change out of their playing uniforms, so we went ahead, making our way to the The Great Hall so we could save seats for them.

"Oh, Bella! Just who I was looking for." Professor McGonagall said as she approached us. "I wanted to inform you that I was taking a group to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and then I remembered that you needed to get a broom. Usually First Years aren't allowed to have them, but you are an exception of course. All you need to do is have your mother sign this," She handed over a slip of paper. "since you aren't eighteen quite yet, and give it to me signed tomorrow morning, and we can go and get you one."

"Okay." I said with a tinge of excitement.

"Miss Granger, you are welcome to accompany Bella, of course, as I see you have found friends in one another." She smiled, the wrinkles on her face increasing.

"I'd be delighted, Professor. Count me in."

"Wonderful! I'll see you two tomorrow at nine sharp at the front entrance." And then the disappeared as fast as she had come.

"What's Hogsmeade?" I asked, folding the piece of paper and sticking into my pocket.

"Hogsmeade Village; it has shops, places to eat, pubs. You'll like it, I'm sure."

That actually made me more excited. I had only experienced the short Diagon Alley school supply shopping trip with my Mom, we didn't do into any of the fun looking shops because we were running behind already. And I was happy that I would be going with Hermione. She didn't have to agree to come, but she did, and I'm not complaining, she is fun to be around, and she makes me feel like I'm no different from anyone else.

When we entered the Hall, we immediately saw Ginny and Luna at the Gryffindor table, so we headed over to them, me sitting next to Luna, while Hermione sat across from me, next to Ginny. They were already eating, but Luna was reading a newspaper, and once again, I was surprised to find that the pictures were moving. I also took a glance at a few articles, of people that I had no idea who they were of what they did to get in the paper, but it must be important enough to let everyone know.

When I turned back there were platters of chicken, veggies, and pudding, and much like last night and this morning, I chowed down.

"For as hungry as you always seem to be, Bella, you are remarkably thin." Luna said.

"Thank God I got my Mom's genes." I replied.

This time I held back, so I wouldn't regret it later, and I was thankful that I had chosen that route. When we got back to the dorm, I bypassed the common room and headed up the stone stairs and straight to the bedroom, plopping on the bed before digging out a piece of parchment so that I could write my Mom the letter and send her the permission slip that McGonagall gave me.

Once I updated her on my day, I asked her about her Quidditch days, and if she would tell me more about them, then put the letter and the slip in the brown pouch, and let Casper out of her cage. Tying it her her foot like I had before, I opened the nearest window and sent out out to deliver the message. I left the window open, letting the nice fall breeze come drifting in the warm room, making the candle flames sway, but since they were magical, it was going to take a lot more than that to put them out.

Letting out a sigh, I gathered up some PJs and changed in the bathroom, then brushed my teeth and got into bed. At this time Hermione and two other girls walked in, and I shut the three curtains around my bed, leaving the one side open that was on Hermione's side, and watched as she did the same as me. I smiled when she wished me a good night, and got in bed herself, wiggling around for a few minutes until she found a comfortable position, then was out like a light, and so was I.


	3. September 1st

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was rising and the rays were coming in the windows, lighting up the bedroom. I looked over to see that Casper was back in her cage, the pouch attached to her foot still, as she slept. Rubbing my eyes I sat up, wondering what time it was, hoping that I wasn't late meeting Professor McGonagall. Peeling back the curtain at the end of the bed, I saw the old-fashioned clock read eight o'clock, and I relaxed, knowing that I was getting up right when I should be.

Stumbling out of my bed, I gathered a pair of clothes and made my way across the room, seeing a few cots in the room were empty, but most everyone was still asleep. Probably getting as much as they could before school starts tomorrow, and I don't blame them, I would be doing the exact same thing if I didn't have to...or want to go to this Hogsmeade place. But I was glad to get up early if it meant exploring more magical places with Hermione.

After I showered, changed into my clean clothes, and brushed my teeth, I headed back to the bedroom, where there I saw Hermione yawning as she sat up. I couldn't help but smile at her adorableness, and tossed my dirty clothes into the the bottomless hamper, hoping I'll get to see those again, and finally reached over to grab the pouch from Casper foot. If I bothered her by doing so, she didn't let me know; her eyes remained closed but her head twitched slightly.

"This is eerie, what are you doing up and ready so early?" Hermione teased from her bed.

"Too excited to sleep in, I guess."

I unfolded my letter as she went to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving the room silent again. I scanned through it quickly, having more time to analyze it later, and fingered the permission slip, seeing the neat writing of her name. I folded it and stuck it into my jeans pocket so I wouldn't loose it, and grabbed my wand so I wouldn't forget. Like yesterday, I opted to stick it in the side of my shoe and tucked it under the leg of my worn blue jeans.

While I was waiting for Hermione to finish up, I grabbed my coin bag and went downstairs into the common room, which was vacant at the moment, and sat down on the one of the red and gold couches. The firmness was just right, and I had no trouble getting comfortable. I let my eyes close and not too long after I heard footsteps coming down the stone stairs. Opening my eyes, I cocked my head to the right, and saw Hermione bounce her way down to where I was, looking refreshed with her damp hair and clean clothes that smelled with a hint of lavender.

A few people in the paintings were just waking up as well, biding us a 'good morning' as we made out way down the stairs and to the first floor. The Great Hall was about a quarter full with students from all four houses, scattered about as they talked to their friends, reading a newspaper, or eating their breakfast. I licked my lips as my stomach growled...damn I was more hungry then I had ever been these past few days; but I guessed since I hadn't really eaten much over my 'missing Edward zombie time'.

That was when I was depressed though, and now...I had accepted that he left. Whatever, it was his decision. Sure I would have liked a bit more of a heads up, but hey, what can you do? It's already done and over, and I'm never going to see his stupid face ever again, as he promised. I guess the anger step came after the depression, and I was fine with that; I would do anything not to get back into that sadness that I had lived in for months. I couldn't even believe myself now...

I just had to accept that some things just don't work out the way you want, or plan, and you have to deal with that and move on. Not that I was going looking now though, I am perfectly content with being single, just like I was before I met Edward. Though I do miss having someone to kiss and cuddle up to at night, but if the world wants me to find someone, I will...I'm just waiting. Sure that Draco kid had kind of asked me out, but not in a million years would I take him up on any offer.

He was already on my bad side for calling Hermione a Mudblood, but his 'I can have any girl' attitude put me off even more. He was a scumbag and I would do whatever to stay away from him. Unfortunately I saw him at his table eating breakfast with his, what I can only describe as henchmen. Thankfully he didn't see me as we walked down the long aisle, taking a set about halfway down, strangely, neither Ginny or Luna were here.

As soon as we took a seat, food popped up before our eyes, this time it was buttermilk pancakes and hash browns. After scarfing the delicious meal down, we quickly headed to the entrance of the castle where some kids were standing in a group, looking like they were waiting. Leaning against the wall, Hermione and I waited too, staying silent as I eavesdropped on the other kids conversation. Too my disappointment, they weren't talking about anything interesting, so I stopped paying attention.

No more than five minutes later, Professor McGonagall appeared from behind us and collected out slips, happy that we all could make it here, and lead us out the huge doors to where there were black carriages waiting for us not too far away. I recognized them from the night we had arrived, and I we filed into them, filling up three, eighteen of us in all. The ride wasn't very long, maybe a mile from the castle to the gates, then another few minutes to the entrance of Hogsmeade Village.

Even for early in the morning, there was a good amount of street traffic, and people walking from shop to shop. I had to stop myself from jumping off when the carriage pulled to the side of the cobblestone road and halted, but I restrained myself, not wanting to get in trouble first thing. Professor McGonagall instructed us to get out a few moments later, and helped Hermione down, enjoying the warmth that her skin on mine created, before I let go and we gathered on the sidewalk.

"Okay, everyone. You are free to go where you please, just stay out of trouble. We'll meet back here at..." She turned around to look at a large clock that was on the train station building. "Noon. Have fun!"

"Professor McGonagall? I kinda have to...do you know where the, uh..."

"Oh, Mr. Davis, the lavatory is just inside there." She pointed to the building to our right, and not waiting a second longer, the boy dashed inside. "Miss Granger? Help Bella find a suitable broom?"

"Of course, Professor." Hermione replied, then tugged me down the line of shops.

"Sorry you're stuck babysitting me..." I said once McGonagall was out of hearing range.

"Bella, it doesn't feel that way at all."

"I just don't want you to get tired of me so soon."

"If you haven't realized by now, I like helping people, especially you. It's also nice to have a friend that's a girl in the same house and age group as I am. After a while, it's easy to get annoyed with the boys, because well, they're boys."

"Girls can be annoying too." I pointed out.

"True, but you're different. You are smart, mature, funny. A lot of girls don't posses all those qualities at this age."

"Smart? I look like a dummy not knowing all this magic stuff..."

"Oh, Bella, you are so adorable sometimes." She giggled, then pulled me into a shop that was entitled _Blackwell's Brooms and Apparel_.

My brain still hadn't caught up when we stopped, I was still processing the fact that she had called me, plain old Bella, adorable. If I hadn't of known better, I would have swore I just swooned a little bit.

"Here we are..." She said, bringing me back to the present.

She was standing in front of a wall of brooms in the back of the shop, rubbing her chin with her thumb and index finger as she inspected each one carefully. Some where longer than others, some were differently colors, and plated with different metals. I had no idea which ones were better than others, and I was thankful that Hermione looked like she knew what she was doing. While she was doing that, I glanced over some names of brooms that filled the wall. Bluebottle, Cleansweep, Comet, Firebolt, Nimbus, Silver Arrow, Shooting Star, etc.

"Okay, I have it narrowed down to six." Hermione announced.

I walked over to her, looking over the ones she was looking at. Alexandria 2000, SoaringFalcon1999, Honeywell 2001, Beaumont 2000, Winbolt 2003, Ellewood 2002.

"Don't be discouraged because they are older models, believe me, they are much better than the flashy, expensive ones. These are made with love, and will last ten times longer...plus they are considerably lower in price. Durability is very important, but also, like your wand, it needs to choose you. Do you feel any particular one calling out to you?" She asked curiously, her big eyes observing me with expectation.

I took a look at each, but my eyes kept bringing me back to the Beaumont 2000, for some reason. The broomstick itself was a lighter color of wood, with the name inscribed near the top in red, shiny lettering that matched the red band of metal that was wrapped around the dark brown bristles that were cut in a way it reminded me of the shape of a No. 2 pencil, though not as sharp. I found it interesting that I was drawn to this one, because normally I probably would have picked the plainest one out of the six, which was the Alexandria 2000.

Hermione noticed that my attention was only on the Beaumont, so she carefully picked up up off the rack and handed it to me. As soon as I had it in my hands, there was a rush through my body, just like when I had found the wand at Ollivander's that was just right for me. I smiled, letting my fingers trail over she smooth surface of wood, feeling it slightly vibrate in my hands. Yes, this was the one.

"Wonderful! Beaumont is one of the first brands of broomsticks, you know? And it's still one of the best, although nowadays, most would disagree, thinking the faster the better, but that's not true. And bonus, it will match your school uniform!" She giggled.

"Hey, that is an upside. I think it's beautiful..."

"Great, and it's pretty cheap compared to normal rates. Where's your coin bag?"

Handing the broom to her, I pulled it out of my back pocket with limited difficulty and checked the price. I was still not used to the strange currency that was used here in the Wizarding World, but thankfully Hermione helped me once again. It seemed to be her full-time job now, but like she said earlier, she didn't seem to mind it. I actually saw excitement in her eyes, that probably matched mine at the moment.

Once the broom was paid for, the clerk assured me that it would be flown to the castle for me, and would be there when I got back. If only the human world was as efficient as this one, people would probably be less grumpy. Before we left the store she showed me jerseys and Quidditch team merchandise that apparently was very popular, and we even stopped to watch a hologram of part of a game. But before I knew it, Hermione was leading me back outside, saying that now that business was done, we could explore now, even though she knew her way around.

Heading more down the main street, I appreciated all the unique buildings, some made of wood, some made of gray stones, but each sign was a bright color with nice writing on it. When we came across a side-street on the right, it was slightly darker than everywhere else, the signs darker and worn as well. In the distance I saw a crooked sign that said _Hog's Head Inn_. The building next to it, closer to us had a warn down sign also, but to the point where I couldn't tell what it said.

It wasn't like it mattered anyway, it was a little too dark down that way to make me want to go, so we kept moving, and in another few seconds, where was another side-street, this time to our left. It was just as bright as everywhere else, and I was curious enough to head that way, Hermione letting me lead now. Passing a circular building, I kind of ignored the building after that one too, my eyes on the last one on the street, that had a cute little sign.

On it was written _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_ in the middle of a table, where a boy and a girl sat, appearing to have a nice chat over tea. I slowed down when I actually made it to the shop, looking in the window and seeing amazing looking treats that were placed on hovering, rotating plates. There was an assortment of muffins, croissants, and a few assorted yogurts and ice creams. Then on the other side of the door, there were more normal breakfast items that included eggs, some kind of plump mystery sausage, bacon, hash browns, and beans. It all looked so good, I felt my stomach rumble, even though we had eaten not that long ago.

"You want to stop in and get some treats over tea?" Hermione asked from behind me.

"No, should probably save that for another day when we haven't just eaten..."

"Good idea. Once you are of age and we're on a weekend, we can fly over here and we'll have breakfast with Luna and Ginny, then head over for a drink at _The Three Broomsticks_...have a girls day or something."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." Much better than my girls days with Jessica back in Forks, I actually happen to like Ginny and Luna more than Jessica already, and I barely know them.

Making our way back, it was about eleven, according to a clock that was positioned on what looked to be a old-fashioned lamp pole. With an hour left, Hermione wanted to make the most of it, taking me to a fun-looking place called _Honeydukes_, which seemed to be the most popular place to come in Hogsmeade, judging by the large amount of people that where milling around. There were so many bright colors, accenting the greenish colored walls and shelves.

Candies were everywhere you turned, covering the walls and packed shelves. I fingered the closeting thing to me, while I waited for the person in front of me to move along. They were ordinary-looking lollipops, but when I read the tag, it wasn't as harmless as I had thought. _Acid Pops: Similar to Muggle lollipops, but with a practical joke twist, where it will burn the licker's tongue. _Lovely...

Next to those were some _Liquorice Wands_, that were laced together very intricately. I've never been a fan of liquorice, but I had to admit that these were beautifully made. A shelf down was something I knew quite well, _Salt Water Taffy_. Thought I was obviously suspicious, now starting to never trust what the name of a product is before you read the tag. _Honeydukes Salt Water Taffy is much like the Muggles', but with a flavor twist. Sure, we have the normal flavors of cherry, grape, or orange, in this product, but you will also experience may other tastes that you won't find in other candies. From zucchini to bacon, and cheese to pancakes. _That actually didn't sound so bad.

Checking the price, according to Hermione, it was really cheap, so I thought 'what the hell' and grabbed it off the shelf. Moving forward a few feet, a bright, triangular-shaped, orange box caught my eye. _Exploding bonbons: Made of pure Cocoa and Coconut Dynamite. WARNING, when consumed, will cause a small explosion, but not enough to injure. _Gee, that makes me feel better...not. How the hell do they get away with things like this?

Finally turning the corner, I found Hermione, preparing two bags of popcorn...or at least, what looked like popcorn. Coming up next to her I saw there there was a tiny dragon in the machine, breathing fire onto the kernels, making them exploding into fluffy pieces. Once he was done, Hermione lifted a lever and filled up the two plastic bags, and closed them with a twisty-tie that twisted all by itself.

"Oh, there you are. I got some popcorn and a few more little treats for us to share throughout the week." She held up another small, green bag. "And don't worry, the popcorn is normal...not any odd flavors or anything."

"If you say so." I replied, holding up my own finding. "We can share these too, I'm nervous to try these out, but at the same time, excited."

She giggled. "They have some really good ones, and none of the super weird flavors like the Jelly Beans have."

We made our way through the groups of people to the cashier to pay, and once we were done, we still had about thirty minutes until we had to meet McGonagall, so we continued our wandering. Slowly making our way down yet another side-street that was on our right, walking on rougher terrain when the cobblestone road turned into rocks, then dirt, then grass. Climbing up the small hill, there was a old, rickety-looking building on top of another hill.

Making our way to the fence, there was a small sign that said: _The Shrieking Shack: The most haunted house in Britain._ Sure, I believed in ghosts, even before I encountered the ones at Hogwarts, but I just didn't understand why anyone would want to haunt a crappy house as this one looks. Part of it was crooked, and other parts looked as if they were about to fall apart at any minute, but yet I was still intrigued as I observed it in silence. Every once in a while you could hear a faint banging, or moan of wood moving, that could easily be interpreted as ghosts, when really it's just the wind and old boards.

"Want to go in?" Hermione asked.

"If you want to."

"S-sure. I've never been in there before..."

"How come?" I asked, helping her over the small wire fence.

"Never brave enough."

"You believe it's haunted?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know."

I giggled. "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

She gave me a curious glance. "And how would you protect me if you don't know any magic?"

"Hey, now! You don't need magic to stand up to a ghost."

"And what exactly would you say to it?"

I thought for a moment. "Ghostie, leave my friend alone! Then I'd yell 'run!', and we would run like hell."

"Brilliant plan." She responded sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd let you run ahead of me."

"Now I know that you are a true friend!" She gushed, making us both laugh, that is, until we realized we were at the front door.

Hermione was looking more nervous by the moment, and stiffened when I opened the crooked door with a loud creek. Going in before her, I took a quick look around, not seeing anything ghost-like, and gestured for her to join me. She stuck close to me, her warmth radiated off her so much, that I could feel through my hoodie. Entering the first room to the left, it seemed to be a lounging area, with a dusty sofa, two leather chairs, and a bar at the back.

The wallpaper was plain, peeling off and landing on the wooden floor. Not impressed, we made our way into the hall, hearing a groan of wood, which made Hermione gasp and grab my hand. As we stood there and listened, it sounded like the house was breathing, and the walls would move in and out slightly as it did so. I wasn't scared however, it was windy outside, and like I said before, old houses make lots of noises...it doesn't mean it's a ghost.

When we started walking again, her grip got tighter, and I shook my head at how she can be so confident one moment, then do a complete one-eighty the next. When we came across another room, this time on our left, it was a bedroom with a fireplace. The wallpaper, again, was peeling, and the bed was dirty and dusty, but the fireplace looked amazing. On top of the mantle sat a few nick-knacks, that I assumed had belonged to the last owner, who had apparently been long gone.

There was a big slam in the house, presumably where we came from, which made both of us jump. Me, at the suddenness of it, and Hermione, because I frankly think that she really does believe it's haunted here. She got behind me her eyes peering over my shoulder at the door as there was a few smaller noises in the hall that seemed to be getting closer. By the time it was actually at the door of the room we were in, Hermione was practically climbing on my back in fear, when a large rat walked by.

"Don't move...it can probably smell fear." I whispered, trying to keep a straight face, but failing as I burst out laughing.

Hermione sighed and climbed on me with a huff, then smacked my arm. "That wasn't funny!" She scolded, trying to keep herself from smiling.

"Well, as much fun as this was, we should probably be getting back to the carriages."

She nodded, striding out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door quickly. "Guess it's not haunted after all..."

"Or maybe the ghosts are on vacation this time of year." I teased, bumping her elbow with mine. "I think that rat was scarier though...it was huge."

"Ugh, reminds me of Scabbers, Ron's rat. I personally think that rats don't make good pets, but don't tell Ron I said that...he already thinks my cat tried to eat Scabbers once."

"My lips are sealed."

We made our way back to the main street fairly quickly, just in time to see a few others sitting in the carriage with McGonagall, waiting for the others to arrive. We took our seats and we joined shortly by the rest of the group, and after double-checking, McGonagall waved her wand and we started heading back towards the castle. By this time the sun had risen enough to where it was pretty warm out, and I noticed that I was sweating a little bit.

Taking off my hoodie, I tied it around my waist, eager to get back to the castle and it's always nice temperature. When we got back, Hermione and I hopped off of the carriage and said goodbye to the Professor, then headed inside where there was a lot more students up and about now. Stopping in The Great Hall, we picked up a few apples and went back to our dorm to cool down. I pulled out my wand and set it on the desk before I kicked my shoes off.

It wasn't until I laid down, that I noticed my broom was sitting next to my bed, leaning up against the dresser. I couldn't wait for tomorrow when I would hopefully learn to ride it; the only sucky thing was that I had to get up early to do it, and I'm talking even earlier than everyone else, because it's before all my other classes. This one only lasts a few days, until we know how to ride it comfortably, then I get to wake up at the time everyone else does. And even though I would be stuck in every class with twelve year olds, I was more eager to learn than anything else. This world was so interesting, and I wanted to know all about it.

Grabbing my wand off the dresser, I inspected it. It's Ebony wood, with a silver cap at the end of the handle, and a silver vine that wrapped around the middle a few times to match. And apparently it has a Phoenix feather in the core. It was simple, sleek, pretty, and I liked it. Though I would like it more if I could actually use it. As I took a bite out of my apple, I pondered how long it would take me to catch up with my age group, dreading the answer. I didn't want to be the only one behind...and I surely didn't want to be behind forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, climbing on my bed and laying next to me.

"Wondering if I'll ever catch up..."

"Bella, don't be silly, of course you will. You are strong-willed, and you don't give up easily. You're special like that."

"I don't feel very special." I muttered.

She sighed next to me, then sat up and looked at me expectantly. "Want me to teach you some more things?"

"Hermione, you've already done so much for me..."

"Bella, when are you going to get it through your head that I like teaching you. And you're the only one that has put up with me this long..." She hung her head a bit.

"I'm not putting up with you, I like you."

"See, it's the same way I feel. Now let me teach you."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, sitting up, crawling to sit in front of her.

"Alright, let's see," She mumbled, resting her chin on her hand. "something easier, but useful...oh! Okay, I know just the thing. Raising her wand, she pointed it at the bathroom door and flicked her wrist slightly. "_Colloportus_."

Suddenly, the door shut and we heard the sound of it locking. Still amazed, and wondering what she wanted me to do, I missed the beginning of what she had said.

"Um, sorry, what?"

"I said: What I'm teaching you is a spell on how to unlock doors. Now repeat after me, _Alohomora_."

"Al-lu-ha-mor-ah."

"Good, now raise your wand to the door, and flick your wrist while you say it."

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath before I pointed my wand at the door. I flicked my wrist like I had seen Hermione do, and said the magic word confidently. "_Alohomora._"

Next thing I knew there was a clicking sound, and the door creaked open, then stopped after a few inches.

"Well done! I told you that you were special; Not many beginners get a new spell right on the first try."

"Oh, yay me." I smiled.

"Gosh this is exciting! Okay, moving on...um," She thought for another few seconds. "I know, _Reparo_."

"Re-pair-o. I'm just guessing by the way it sounds, that it repairs things?"

"Yes. Comes in handy, let me tell you. Now...I just have to find something non-important to break."

Getting off the bed she took a look around the room. When she didn't see anything that would be of use, she strode over to her desk and pulled out a No. 2 pencil, breaking it in half on her way back over to me, and setting it on the bed in between us.

"This time when you say it, swish and flick your wrist, like this." She demonstrated.

Swish. "_Reparo_." And flick.

But nothing happened.

"Let your movements mimic the confidence in your voice. Now try again."

Swish. "_Reparo_." And flick.

This time the two pieces of pencil came together like magnets, and within a second it was whole again. I picked and examined it, looking as if it was never broken.

"I still can't believe you've had no contact with magic before a few days ago. It takes most First Years more than ten or fifteen tries on new spells to get them right." She pondered.

"Maybe it's because I'm older? I'm able to focus more and not get irritated as fast?"

"Possibly. Or you're just a good witch already."

"Hm, I think I'll stick to my idea...I've never been good at anything."

"Maybe that's because _this _is what your good at." She pushed, raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

All I could do was shrug, but I was glad that I was catching on quickly, no matter how I am doing it. Finishing her apple, she glanced at the clock on the wall that read one-thirty.

"One more thing, then we can go find the boys and see what they are doing. This is immensely helpful when it's dark, since we have no flashlights, and they blow out all the candles at night, you can use your wand as a light source. Now repeat after me: _Lumos_."

"Loo-mose"

"Now when you say it, swish the wand in a smooth, half-circular motion."

"Lumos." I said, and the end of my wand lit up in a dim, blue light, that was barely visible because it was bright in the room. "How do it make it go away?"

"Just say: _Nox_."

"_Nox_." The light went out like I had flipped a switch. "Cool...now I don't have to feel my way around the bathroom at night."

She giggled. "Okay, that's enough for now. I have a feeling the boys are on the Quidditch Pitch again; they pretty much live there."

I nodded, putting my shoes back on, tucking my wand back in the side and hopping off the bed, following Hermione through the castle. A few people said 'hi' to me as we made our way up the stairs of the stands. I had no idea who any of them were, but they were all guys, so I figured they just wanted to let me know they existed, which was annoying. It was like the first day of Forks High all over again, and all I wanted to do was be invisible to the opposite sex.

"Hi, Hermione." A blonde girl smiled sweetly at her as she passed by, and all Hermione did was nod and lower her head like she was embarrassed.

"Who was that?" I asked, wondering if she would give me an actual answer as to why she acted weird just then.

"Fleur Delacour." She mumbled.

Nope, no _real_ answer. Getting a girl to open up is hard, but I guess I had no right to try and pry; I had only known Hermione for two days, but still, it somehow it felt longer. Finally making it up to the top level, we took a seat in the middle, so we could see everything from where we were, and currently everyone was talking on the ground. I could hear Harry's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying, and I saw Ginny next to him, looking like she was his co-captain...or whatever you call it in this game.

For the rest of the afternoon, we watched the Gryffindors play the Hufflepuffs in a game of Quidditch, which I finally understood after two hours of Hermione explaining it. It was an interesting thing to watch, as Harry zipped through the air, trying to find the golden snitch. Ginny was a badass in the air, doing corkscrews, evading the other team easily. Ron was entertaining to watch, more so than anyone else; when he was defending the hoops, he was all over the place. From getting hit in the head with the Quaffle, to nearly falling off his broom.

It was rather cute actually, and I noticed that every time something like that happened, he would glance into the stands at Hermione, probably hoping that she hadn't seen it. I had a feeling he had a crush on her, and she seemed relatively oblivious, and spent most the time talking to me instead of looking at him, which she would do if she had a crush on him, which I didn't think she did. However there was another girl in the stands close to us that never took her eyes off of Ron, and it was kind of creepy, actually.

When the game finally ended, with Gryffindor the winning team, we headed back into the castle just in time for dinner. Hermione and I had only had the apple at lunch time, so we were starving. Taking our place next to Luna and Neville, we joined in the feast, eating until we could stuff no more food down our gullets. The boys, after they had joined us, doing the same, rewarding themselves after a long game. After we were done, we said goodnight to everyone and made our way, slowly, back to the dorm.

Taking a bathroom break, I changed into my PJs, ready to go to bed early, since I would be getting up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. I'd write my Mom tomorrow night when I wasn't so tired, and then I would have a lot more to write about. Settling in the cool sheets, I let out a content sigh. Leaning over, I blew out the candle on my desk and wished Hermione a goodnight as she read a book. I turned over, getting comfortable, snuggling into my pillow, and drifting peacefully off to sleep, dreaming of my big day that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please, I need support to keep going! And I'm pretty sure you want me to keep going ;P**

**P.S. - There is a reference picture links on my profile if you want to see Bella's wand and broom.**


	4. September 2nd

I took a deep breath as I pushed the huge castle entrance doors open the next morning, seeing that I was the only one at the meeting place as of yet, and was greeted by a mousy-looking woman with short, silver hair that stuck out in every direction. It was about seven-thirty in the morning, and I was barely functioning. The only thing that had gotten me up this morning was the House Prefect, since they don't have alarm clocks here, and I can barely hear the hourly chime of the huge clock in the tower.

"Ah, you must be Miss Swan?" The woman smiled at me before sticking out her hand.

"Yep." I replied, still half in my daze, shaking her hand lazily.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Madam Hooch, Flying Instructor for this week. I've heard about you from Professor McGonagall, she has high hopes for you."

"And with my luck, I'll end up disappointing her."

I hated it when people expected things from me...it makes me feel ten times worse when I don't live up to it.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, dear. You've already started off on the right foot, being the first one here, and on time." She smiled.

Setting my messenger bag against the castle wall, out of the way, I stood awkwardly with broom in hand, waiting and praying that the other students would get their asses in gear and be here already. A few minutes later a rush of small girls and boys came padding over to the spot where we were standing, holding brooms that were taller than most of them.

"First thing's first," The teacher clapped her glove-covered hands together. "I am Madam Hooch."

"Good morning, Madam Hooch." All the kids said at once, while I stayed quiet.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! I take it none of you have flown before?"

We all shook our heads.

"Excellent, we're all on the same page. Now, line up in two groups on either side of me, and set you broom on the ground next to you."

We did as she said, making two lines, and set our brooms down.

"When I blow my whistle, put your hand out over you broom, and say "up!". Brooms have personalities of their own, just like your wands, and this helps it get acquainted to you."

She blew the silver whistle and immediately the children started yelling 'up!' at their brooms. Seven seconds in, half were irritated and had frowns on their faces, and the other half were still calmly urging the brooms to obey. I took a deep breath and let it out, remembering what Hermione taught me. Sticking my hand out over my broom, I cleared my throat and shouted "up!" in a strong tone of voice. Suddenly the broom shot off the ground and into my hand with a small smack against my palm. I was stunned for a few seconds before I realized that I had done it on the first try, then I smiled to myself.

"Well done, Bella!" Madam Hooch said as she walked past me. "Come on, everyone, with feeling!"

"No fair, she's older." I heard a kid gripe.

"Why is she even in this class? Is she so stupid she failed six years straight?" Another one chimed in.

My smiled faded as a few others joined in, and my happiness was soon turned into anger, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Boys!" Madam Hooch scolded. "I will not tolerate such rude exchanges. Bella didn't get it right on her first time because she's older, she got it because she was focused and confident. You could learn a thing or two from her, seeing as your brooms are still on the ground."

The rest of the class giggled, and the boys lowered their heads. I was slightly embarrassed that I hadn't stuck up for myself, but I wasn't one to get into verbal confrontation, especially with children...that would just be even more immature. I stood there quietly as the rest of the class starting succeeding in getting their brooms to respond, and five minutes later, we were all waiting for the next instruction.

"Alright, now that everyone has got a hold of their brooms, mount it, and hold on tight, unless you want to slid off the end and injure yourself."

Swinging my leg over the stick and gripping it with both hands, it felt oddly...right, for lack of a better word.

"When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then touch back down. Three, two, one..." Then a high pitch whistle again, that wasn't good for my head at this hour.

Closing my eyes to focus, I bent my knees and slowly pushed off, my feet leaving the ground and dangling in the air. The breeze felt better now that I was feeling as light as a feather on the wind. But, when I opened my eyes, I wasn't inches off the ground like I thought, I was about five feet. I startled me and for the moment I was caught off guard, I fell back to the ground and landed on both shaky feet.

"You were doing very well, Bella, what happened?" Madam Hooch asked.

"I opened my eyes...and wasn't expecting to be that high on my first try."

She nodded. "That's alright, we have all week to improve." Patting me on the shoulder, she moved to the other line, inspecting the others. "Brilliant, Miss Harmon."

Ten more minutes of practicing, with my eyes open, and I got better at controlling my hover height, and I was excited for when we'd actually get to take it up in the air and fly around. The bells sounded throughout the castle grounds then, and everyone around me started moving back to the castle. I grabbed my bag and carried my broom back inside, down the hall, up the flights of stairs, and into the dorm, where I nearly fell into Hermione.

"Hey, Bella, how was you flying lesson?"

"Interesting, though the kids think I'm there because I'm stupid." I responded, placing my broom back against the wall.

"That's ridiculous, you are far from stupid."

Giving her a weak smile, I joined her back at the door. "Glad you think so, kids are jerks."

Giggling, she tugged on my arm and ushered me down the stairs and through the common room. "What is your schedule?" She asked.

Handing it over to her, I glanced at it again, making sure I grabbed the right books I needed.

_**Monday**_

_7:30 AM – Flying – Madam Hooch (Sept. 2-6)_

_8:15 AM – Potions – Professor Snape_

_10:15 AM – Defense Against The Dark Arts – Professor Snape_

_NOON – Lunch _

_1:15 PM – History of Magic – Professor Binns_

_2:30 PM – Muggle Studies – Professor Carrow_

_**Tuesday**_

_8:15 AM – Charms – Professor Flitwick _

_10:15 AM – Herbology_

_NOON – Lunch _

_1:15 Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall_

_**Wednesday**_

_8:15 AM – Potions – Professor Snape_

_10:15 AM – Herbology – Professor Sprout_

_NOON – Lunch_

_1:15 – Divination – Professor Trelawney_

_MIDNIGHT – Astronomy – Professor Sinistra_

_**Thursday**_

_8:15 AM – Charms – Professor Flitwick_

_10:15 AM – Herbology_

_NOON – Lunch_

_1:15 – Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall_

_**Friday**_

_8:15 AM – Potions – Professor Snape_

_10:15 AM– History of Magic – Professor Binns_

_NOON – Lunch _

_1:15 PM – Muggle Studies – Professor Carrow_

"Huh." Hermione muttered to herself.

"What?"

"You're in my Divination and Muggle Studies class...but those are Third Year and up classes, plus MS is an elective."

"Oh...I thought they were going to just start me in all First Year classes?"

"Maybe they are seeing how you do with harder subjects. Since you're older, you can concentrate better and learn faster, though Muggle Studies should be very easy for you."

"That's good." I said, pocketing the schedule as we made our way down the moving staircases. "And I'll have you, so I'm relieved."

By the time we made it down to The Great Hall, it was nearly time for me to leave for Potions in the Dungeon. Grabbing the egg-covered toast, I folded it in half so I could eat on the go. After stuff a napkin in my pocket, I said goodbye to everyone and made my way down the stone steps and into the darker dungeon part of the castle. When I made it into the classroom, there were only a few people there, so I got a nice seat in there back to where I could still see the board and be semi-invisible.

Finishing my breakfast, I wiped my hands off with the napkin and shoved it back in my robe pocket. Settling now, I took in the dark room, lit by brightly lit candles everywhere. There were flasks, cauldrons, books all over the place, and I was surprised that it actually sort of resembled a science room when you got down to the basics, and forgot that you were in a magical classroom at a magical school.

Once kids started pouring in, I could hear their whispering about me clearly, wondering why I was here, if I failed...how hot I am, which is the only good thing about the whispering today; Apparently I'm an eight out of ten on the hotness scale, according to the eleven and twelve year olds that now littered the room. The girls just seemed annoyed that I was taking the boys' attention away from them, and I got many glares.

As soon as the bell chimed, the black-haired teacher I met briefly the night I got here, came striding in the door. The class was dead silent all of a sudden and the air changed to where you could cut the tension with a knife. With his back still to us, he flicked his wand in the air, and a pile of books started handing themselves out to the students, floating down the aisle with ease. I shook my head slightly, doubting I'd ever get used to this kind of thing, because it still amazed me every time.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this classroom." He said, turning around overly dramatically, his robe making a whooshing sound as he did. "I don't expect all of you to appreciate the science and art of this class, but for those who do...I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

I couldn't help but want to laugh. I had never come across someone so dark and theatrical in the way they present themselves to a group of people they've never met. The class seemed to be in awe of him, or frightened by him...and I'm sure he was going for the latter, by the way his scowl hung on his face, making an excess of wrinkles on his forehead. Walking slowly, across the room, eying every single one of us, making me even more uncomfortable when his eyes stayed on mine longer than everyone elses.

"Tell me, what is a Bezoar?" He asked the whole class, but no one raised their hand, or even made a move for that matter. "No one? How about you, Miss Swan?"

My eyes met his again, this time my heart was pounding, and my face was getting hot from the blushing I was no doing.

"I, um...I don't know, Sir." I replied.

"You don't know..." He mused, looking around the class again. "Let's try again; What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Again, not one moved to answer him, though eyes were everywhere but his as he continued to dominate us with his presence.

"For your information class, Asphodel and Wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Death. And a Bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from poisons." He said so 'as a matter of factly'. "Well...why don't I see anyone copying this down?"

_Because you didn't say too..._

I could already tell that this man was going to get on my nerves. And I was right. After Potions, I had Professor Snape again for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and once again, he picked on me for a question that he knew I had no idea what he was even talking about, embarrassing me, and making my face flush red. I didn't know whether he liked picking on me because I stood out in class, or that he just liked to embarrass innocent people. Either way, I was happy when the bell sounded and I high-tailed it back up to the ground floor for lunch.

Not seeing any of the girls, or the boys for that matter, I sat my myself and pulled out my newly acquired books as my food popped up in front of me. Today's meal was fish and chips, and it looked mighty tasty. Cutting a piece of fish and dipping it in a side of tartar sauce, I flipped through the pages in my book. There weren't really many pictures, but a lot of instructions on how to make all types of different potions, for all sorts of things that I never even considered needing.

"Hello." An eager voice said as I bit down on a fry.

Looking across the table, I was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. "I'm Katie. Katie Bell, you're Bella Swan?"

I nodded, wiping my hand and swallowing before I stuck out my hand to shake hers. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you."

"I've seen you around the last few days, but you were always on the go with Granger, so I didn't want to interrupt just to introduce myself." She said nervously, in a babbling sort of way...like I would do.

From what I could tell right off the bat, she was a Gryffindor by the way she dressed, and she was nice. Having those kind eyes looking at me was like having Hermione here.

"Oh, well...glad you caught me now. I probably have seen you, just...I've been seeing new faces all over the place, so..."

"No, I get it, it's fine. I know that you are new, and I just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts, and of course, Gryffindor House. How are you getting on so far?"

"Well...I was pretty excited, but then I had two classes in a row with Professor Snape..."

"Oh, yeah, that would put anyone in a rotten mood." She giggled. "What other classes do you have today?"

"Um...History of Magic next, then Muggle Studies."

"I love Muggle Studies, it's so fascinating!"

"Not if you lived as one for seventeen years...it is actually quite boring compared to the wizarding world."

"Really? Hm...where are you from originally?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Wow, that's a far ways from here...much different weather as well."

"Yes, but when I moved to Washington, I grew used to the cold and rainy weather. It's much like here in that respect, though it's been really nice here the past few days."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She continued as I ate my lunch, barely paying attention as I stared into her eyes, that looked remarkably like Hermione's, just darker. "And I know how Hermione can be, so if you ever need a break from her, I'm a tutor, and will be happy to help." She finished.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I don't know why everyone gets tired of Hermione...I love spending time with her."

"Well, you've also never been in class with her. She's...for lack of a better descriptive word...a know-it-all/ teacher's pet. Kind of makes the rest of us look bad. That's just her personality, and it annoys people."

"Oh."

"Yeah, no offense of course, she's nice and all."

"She is. I don't know if I'd be so collected if I hadn't of met her." I replied, glancing over to the doors where I saw her striding towards me. "Speak of the devil." I muttered with a smile.

"Hello, Katie." Hermione said as she sat next to her.

"Good afternoon, Granger. Well, I have to run, but it was nice to meet you, Bella. I'll see you around?"

I nodded and watched her take off, meeting with a few of, what I assumed, were her friends, and headed out where Hermione just came from. "She's nice."

Hermione nodded, picking up her fork and stabbed a fry. "How's your day been?"

"Snape sucks, I can tell you that much."

She giggled. "Yeah, he's not very nice. But don't get discouraged, he's pretty much the only teacher that is in a constant bad mood."

After we finished eating, Hermione and I had to go our separate ways, though we thankfully had Muggle Studies together later on, and I couldn't wait to be with a familiar face. But until then, I was on my own, and boy was it a surprise to be greeted by a ghost when I walked into my next class. I still hadn't exactly gotten used to them roaming all around like they were still alive, but it was still quite interesting. Even more so when I learned that this particular ghost was indeed my teacher.

"Welcome, new students, to History of Magic!" The transparent Professor Binns started. "In here you will learn about our history from the very beginning; From the Goblin Rebellions, to the Enslavement of Giants, and every notable event in between. Now, I'm sure you all are itching to get started, so take out your textbooks and turn to the first page of Chapter One."

Opening my bag, I dug out my _History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_ book, and found where chapter one started on page ten. For the rest of the hour, we were lectured on just the introduction alone, treated with a few funny stories that had been passed down his family, and a tad exaggerated, I guessed. I was more interested than most the people in there, who had taken up sleeping, drawing in a notebook, or passing notes to their friends. I didn't understand how they weren't getting into it like I was.

When the bell rang, we were excused with the homework of reading Section One and defining the underlined vocab words, and outlining the major points of the section. I wrote it down in a notebook so I would remember later, then with a goodbye from the Professor, I exited the class and eagerly headed to Muggle Studies, where I found Hermione in the front row. Wincing at the closeness in proximity to the teacher's desk, I reluctantly joined her with a smile.

"I wish you would have given me a heads up about Binns being, well, dead." I teased.

"Why? it's more fun to find out yourself!" She bumped my elbow.

"Okay then, you could have at least chosen a seat for us that wasn't in the front row. Now I have to look like I'm paying attention more convincingly."

"You should be paying attention anyway, even if you already know about the subject."

"I will...and I was! You should have seen me last class...I was the only one actually listening to Binns' lecture."

"Good, then you will do fine, and the others will pay the price for goofing off."

My response was cut off by the doors shutting rather loudly behind us, making me jump. Two seconds later, whoosh of air went by me, and the Professor came into view, standing at the head of the class, in front of her blackboard. She had bright blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, and her make-up was kind of heavy around the eyes, making her look like a raccoon, and she seemed like she would be an intense person by the way she looked.

"Afternoon class, I am Professor Carrow, and I will be teaching you Muggle Studies. We will study the home life and social habits of Muggles, and how and why they need certain things since they don't have magic. Next week I will assign you an essay, where you will be able to choose one of three topics to write about, and it will be due at the end of the semester, worth a quarter of your grade. And last, every two weeks there will be a quiz on what you've learned. If there are no questions, we should get started."

When no one raised their hand, she instructed us to take out of book, and much like Prof. Binns, turn to Chapter One. She read it aloud, mostly because it was mostly just a more detailed description of what we would be studying, and afterwards our homework as to read Chatper Two and fill out a sheet with questions about what we read. Having fifteen minutes until the bell was supposed to ring, I started on the reading, and a few sentences in, I already knew everything that was trying to be explained. I filled the worksheet out in no time, and handed it into the basket that laid on his desk, gathering curious glances from her and the rest of the students, who some, were still reading.

"You're already done?" Hermione whispered, looking at me with a furrowed brow.

"Yes..." I answered, putting my book away.

She finished just before the bell rang, and we headed back to our dorm. Happily taking off my robe and throwing it over my desk chair, taking my wand out and sticking it in my shoe.

"How much homework do you have?" She asked.

"A little for A History of Magic."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Snape really just had us take an ungodly amount of notes in both classes, and then, as you know, I finished out Muggle Studies sheet. What about you?"

"Some reading for Herbology, practicing for Transfiguration, worksheet for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and more reading for Ancient Runes."

"Good God, that's a lot."

"Yes, but it's less than my usual work load, actually. It is only the first day and all..."

I was thankful that I had a relatively easy day compared to Hermione. My head would explode from all the work she was given.

"I'm going to head down to the library to do my work, so I'll be there if you need me." She announced.

"Okay, I'll probably be down there later after I finished my homework and write my Mom a letter."

She nodded, slinging her bag back over her shoulder and gave me a small wave. Taking out my notebook and pencil, I flipped my textbook open and read the assigned chapter with ease. Reading about Goblins was so much more attention-grabbing than a normal old war that I had read in my History class back home. It made things easier to remember, the more unique and different they were. After twenty minutes of outlining and defining words that I never heard of before, I stuffed my book away and sat at my desk, letting Casper out of her cage.

_Mom, _

_First day of classes were rather interesting. Not much homework, so I'm already done, and about to join Hermione in the library. Maybe I'll find something cool to read. Apparently they put me in a few classes that are above First Years, probably to see how I'll do, so I hope I do well. Maybe I can catch up faster than I thought...Muggle Studies was a piece of cake today. I'm excited to start Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration tomorrow, and I hope we get to do more than take notes. Plus, I'm happy that I have Prof. McGonagall, she's very nice from what I've experienced so far. Uh, I guess that's it for now, short, but not much has really happened yet._

_Love you, _

_Bella_

_P.S. - Has Phil heard back from any of the places that he was interviewed yet? _

I folded my letter and tucked it in the small pouch that sat in the corner of the desk, and tied it to Casper's foot. Petting her head gently before I opened the window, I asked her to take it to my Mom, and she flew away with a small coo. Leaving the window open, I walked back down the stairs and into the common room, where I saw a few girls and boys sitting around, working on homework.

Slipping out of the room quietly, as not to disturb them, and trotted down the staircases, jumping off the last one as it started to move, making me run into none other than Katie Bell.

"Oh my!" She yelped as we tumbled to the ground together.

Hitting the floor, hard, we both groaned. When we sat up and rubbed our sore parts, we laughed as soon as we made eye contact.

"I'm so sorry...I should have watched where I was going." I apologized, helping her up.

"It's perfectly fine, Bella. Where, may I ask, are you headed in such a hurry? If you aren't busy, would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked.

"Oh, I was heading to the library, but that can wait."

Hermione really didn't need me as a distraction with all the work she had to do, so I walked with Katie, taking our time as she told me more about Hogwarts. She was like a mix between Hermione and Luna; smart, but with a silly side. But she also was kind of awkward, like me. When heading to another part of the castle, we both stopped in the middle of the bridge and enjoyed the view of the large lake, lit up with rays from the sun.

I hadn't really had moments like this in a long time, where I could just stand back and enjoy something and be glad that I'm here in the moment to experience it. Even after almost dying twice, it still took getting here to get me to realize that life is full of moments where you can just sit back and relax, it just depends on if you take those opportunities, or just let them pass by. And I was not going to do that anymore. I'm not going to sit around and let life pass me by.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was promising myself that I wasn't going to let the world pass me by any longer, and that I am going to stop and enjoy beautiful moments like this."

She smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement. "That's a good promise to make."

A splash from the lake made me take my eyes off of her, and my brow creased.

"Probably just the giant octopus...or the mermaids. I've never seen either, but I hear the mermaids are not the nice kind, or the pretty kind."

"Well, that sucks. I've always thought mermaids were beautiful and kind...I hope you are happy for shattering my dreams." I teased.

"Oh yes, I enjoy crushing dreams. I'm a regular old dream crusher."

"You did a good job, my dreams are thoroughly crushed." I smirked, enjoying our stupid banter.

"Maybe one day you will find a beautiful mermaid that is nice...I'm sure they exist somewhere."

"I suppose I can live with that little glimmer of hope."

/-/

"Hey, where have you been?" Hermione asked as I sat down at the large table in the back of the library.

"I ran into Katie Bell, so we hung out for a little bit."

"Oh." She said, almost like she was disappointed.

"Need me to get you anything? I was going to look around anyway."

"Yes, actually. I need a book on counter-curses from the reference section. If they have one by Francis Nicholi, that would be great."

I nodded, heading back down the main aisle, and found the Reference Section without trouble. Fingering the backs of the spines as I went, five minutes later I found the book that Hermione wanted, but it was up on a shelf that I could reach. I contemplated on climbing onto the counter and getting it, but with my luck, I'd fall and break something. Heading back into the main aisle, I walked back near the front to where there was a woman sitting at a desk, who I believed to be the librarian.

"Excuse me," I looked over to the name plate. "Miss Pince; I don't want to intrude, but could you get a book down for me?" I asked politely.

"Oh course, deary."

I lead her back to where the book was and pointed it out. "_The Mammoth Book of Counter-Curses by Francis Nicholi,_ please."

With a swift wave of her wand, the book slowly slid itself out between the ones beside it, and floated down to me, where I caught it. "There you go." She left with a pat on my shoulder.

Making my way back to Hermione, I turned through the pages quickly, not really understanding half of what I scanned through, but since Hermione needed it, I'm sure it was too advanced for me anyway. Closing it with a small thump, I set it next to which earned me a pleased 'thank you', before she opened it and confidently and quickly flipped through page after page until she abruptly stopped when she found what she was looking for.

Not long after, Hermione was done, and we headed to The Great Hall for dinner, where the boys were, plus Neville, Luna, and Katie, who I sat next to. Ginny was down the row, sitting with her new boyfriend Dean, which Harry looked a little jealous of, but hid it pretty well. Neville was talking to Luna about some plant that I have no idea what it is or does, and Hermione was lecturing Ron on the difference between two similar spells, as Harry watched on amused.

Katie and I talked about my adjustment to this new world, which has been pretty smooth so far, and I told her about how excited I was for my new classes the next day. She assured me that the teachers were wonderful, and that I would be just fine; of course, everyone has said that to me at least one since I've been here, but each time I started to believe it a little bit more...and I really hoped that they were all right.

That night after I read my Mom's response letter, I got in bed, but as tuckered out as I was, I still had a hard time relaxing, because of the excitement for the coming day. I was about to get up and ask Hermione if she would knock me out or something, but that's when I finally felt my mind start to shut down, and I was out like a light from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone interested in being my Beta for this story? PM me and let me know!**


End file.
